villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Miles Quaritch
Colonel Miles Quaritch is the main antagonist in James Cameron's blockbuster Avatar. He is the head of the RDA (R'esources '''D'evelopment 'A'dministration) corporation's security detail, a fierce colonel that follows almost obsessively his military code. He was portrayed by Stephen Lang. Biography Avatar Miles Quaritch was the headstrong leader of the RDA security force. The government has gone through even more searches of valuable resources in the year 2154. He sent Marines and soldiers to the planet Pandora. In the universe of the movie, humans have advanced technology allowing them to even travel farther into space, even outside the solar system. They find Unobtainium, a valuable resource costing $20 million per kilogram, which is found only on Pandora, the home planet of blue-skinned humanoid aliens called the Na'vi who are taller than the humans. One of the marines were Jake Sully, whose legs were not well. His organization created scientific technology that lets troops go into new bodies mixed with human DNA and Na'vi DNA called Avatars (which is what the movie is named after). He ordered Jake Sully, female scientist Grace Augustine, and xenoanthropologist Norm Spellman into the Avatar operation, where Quaritch planned the three to trick the Na'vi to move out of the area where Unobtainium is found. However, Jake Sully, Grace Augustine, and Norm Spellman believed that stealing the land of the Na'vi was wrong, and tried to persuade the RDA to close the operation, but RDA's president Parker Selfridge had no feelings for the Na'vi, ordering almost all of his troops using large helicopter-like vehicles to destroy the Hometree of where the Na'vi clan, the Omayatica live. Quaritch later imprisoned Sully, Augustine, and Spellman into a cell chamber after releasing them from the Avatar system chambers. Later, two other humans named Trudy and Dr. Max Patel also decide to help the Na'vi by releasing the three in the cell chamber and escape in one of the flying helicopter-like vehicles. Miles Quaritch noticed this and used a gun trying to shoot them. Grace Augustine was shot, and slowly died, which left Jake Sully, Norm Spellman, and Trudy left while Dr. Max Patel stayed at the home base where the humans have landed their vehicles on Pandora. Jake Sully later formed with the other Na'vi, along with the leader's daugther, Ney'tiri. The next day, Miles Quaritch and all the soldiers came up ready for the war. A conflict/war starts between the RDA human squad and the Na'vi clans. The RDA squad had AMP suits that soldiers control with a large gun, giant flying vehicles that shoot missiles, several soldiers were on the ground with guns, and a few giant flying battleship vehicles. The Na'vi clans rode on bird-like animals called Banshees, including a giant bird-like animal named Toruk Macto, horse-like animals named Direhorses, and were prepared with bows and arrows. All the soldiers were killed except for Quaritch. He was on a giant flying battleship, which Jake Sully destroyed by destructing the ship's flying generator. Quaritch quickly went onto an AMP suit and jumped out of the battleship for the final battle. Neytiri fought Miles Quaritch by dispatching a giant panther-like animal called the Thanator. Miles Quaritch lost his missile gun, but found a knife and quickly killed the Thanator by stabbing it with a knife. Before he could do the same to Neytiri, Jake Sully in his avatar body came in, declaring that "It's all over". Quaritch did not agree with the answer ("'''Nothing's over while I'm breathing!"), and fights Jake Sully with his knife while Jake Sully used a broken part of the missile gun to shield himself from the knife. Quaritch also lost the blade of the knife, the only weapon he had. He then tries to destroy the Avatar body system chambers to disable Jake Sully in his Avatar body, but doesn't get the chance to when Jake almost stabs him with a knife at his right shoulder. Soon, Quaritch held Jake on his hair and was about to kill him with the new knife. However, Neytiri managed to aim two arrows at Quaritch, which kills him and falls to the ground. Jake Sully and Neytiri unite, with the Na'vi winning the war after Quaritch died. The RDA surrender and return to Earth, while Norm Spellman and Dr. Max Patel also stay on Pandora with Jake Sully. Avatar 2 It is likely that Miles Quaritch will appear in the sequel of Avatar due to the fact that when Stephen Lang was asked if his character was returning he stated 'Nothing's over while I have DNA'. This suggests that he may be revived through cloning. Trivia Quaritch has a lot in common with Colonel Koobus Venter. They both have the same military rank, they both fight and supress an alien race and have no regard for other life. Even the way they are defeated is silmilar. But one thing is very different. Quaritch for the first half of the movie had a good relationship with the protagonist, Jake Sully, who he saw as a son, while Venter never really had a good relationship with Wikius. In fact, some could say he may have hated Wikius. Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Robot Pilots Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Warlords Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supremacists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Bullies Category:Provoker Category:Sociopaths Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Soldiers Category:Defilers Category:Important Category:MAD Villains Category:Jerks Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:MTV Best Villain